A Little Bit of Time Travel
by dest-unknown
Summary: A tale of deception and time travel, involving a Dark Lord and a bookworm.
1. Chapter 1

****OK, I know I should be finishing my other stories, but rest assured that I am definitely working on those as well. **

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K., and this prompt belongs to Nerys on the Gutter City Tomione Convention.****

She ran down the dark hallway, her path illuminated by only the occasional flickering torch. Above her, she could hear feet marching back and forth on the many numerous levels of the manor. in the basement though, there was no sound except for a steady drip of water and the slap of her bare feet against the cold stone floor.

Turning a corner, she screeched quickly to a halt. at the end of the corridor a guard was sitting, his head tipped forward lazily. The girl didn't recognize him but it was glaringly apparent that he was helping keep her trapped inside this hellhole-therefore, he was an enemy. Luckily, he hadn't seen the girl yet. She crept up to him, silent and cat-like, and giving herself not a moment's hesitation, her hands reached out and she grasped his neck. With a firm jerk, the girl assured that this man would never open his eyes again.

The girl, who had pushed the body aware from her in disgust, reached the door. Her heartbeat sped up as she fumbled for the hair pin she had hidden away in her hair. It was pure luck that she had found a spare pin in a dark corner of Narcissa Malfoy's- former- room. The girl smirked. It wasn't as if Narcissa needed the pin anymore- Lord Voldemort had most definitely not shown the woman any mercy when he found out that Harry Potter had escaped once again from his clutches.

Cursing under her breath, the girl tried jimmying the lock again. A high-pitched, cold voice froze her attempts.

"Leaving so soon, dear? I thought you were beginning to enjoy your stay here at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione slowly turned around, cautious in her movements. She was aware that at any moment, the wand he held pressed against her neck could issue a brilliant green light that would inevitably send her to her death. When she had completed her 180 turn, Hermione found herself staring into the bright, shining scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort. He stared back gleefully.

"You didn't actually think that breaking out of the manor would be so easy, did you?" he scoffed condescendingly. "I admit, I was surprised when you so ruthlessly killed the guard. I didn't think you had it in you." With a twitch of his leg, his foot kicked out at the man Hermione had killed, rolling him over onto his back. Hermione gasped. No, it couldn't be.

She didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Voldemort answered her.

"Oh yes. Your precious ginger here was captured a couple days ago. Unfortunately, his loyalty to Potter prevented him from spilling any useful information to us. I believe he would have done well in Hufflepuff.

"What did you...do to him...?" Hermione whispered. "Ron...Ron, please wake up. No, you're not dead. Ron, please, this isn't funny!" With each sentence, Hermione's hysteria rose until she was shrieking.

"It was all quite easy," Lord Voldemort sneered. "We tortured him, and then slipped him the Draught of Living Death while he was sleeping. Then, it was just the simple task of transforming his body and placed it here, at the only know entrance outside Malfoy Manor. I thought it was a fitting touch to have one member of the Golden Trio kill another off. Very ironic."

Hermione was not in her right mind anymore. She saw red spots dance through her vision and the next thing she knew, her hand had come up and slapped his face as hard as it could. Lord Voldemort stood there for a split second with a red mark in the shape of a hand blooming on his cheek. The sight would have been comical, except for the fact that in the next second, Voldemort's hand was on her neck, squeezing out her life.

She gasped and spluttered against his grip while he merely stared coldly into her eyes.

"This immature act just further proves the fact that Muggles and their actions are incompetent. This is how a real wizard fights." With those words, a stream of red light shot from Voldemort's wand. In the second before it hit Hermione, she saw the concentration in his eyes as he non-verbally used the spell, and the rage that she, a mere teenage Mudblood, had hit him. The on expression he was kissing, she noted, was hatred. Before she could ponder in this, the spell hit her hard and her world exploded in pain.

She screamed- Oh, Merlin, it hurt!- as he laughed with not a hint of remorse. She was going crazy...Merlin, this is what it felt like to go insane. She closed her eyes, willing this torture to end- and to her surprise, it did.

Slowly, Hermione cracked open her eyelids and stared in confusion at Voldemort. She realized that she was still on the floor, and hurried to her feet, swaying unsteadily. She was obviously fighting a losing battle against her muscles, but Hermione was determined not to go down without a fight. She glared at the monster in front of her. He shocked her by laughing.

"Well done. You put up more of a fight this time. I'm impressed." With that, Lord Voldemort scooped her up, bridal-style. "Let's get you cleaned up. I would venture a guess that you are already forming a new escape plan. I would like you at the peak of your strength when you do- it makes for a very interesting fight."

With that, Hermione closed her eyes, and her mind wandered to a place of happiness, a place of innocence and youth. As she slept, her lips curled up in a smile. She did not wake as Lord Voldemort placed her back in Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom, or when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

****Alright, let me know what you think, and I do accept prompts *coughcough* if you want to PM me any.****


	2. AN

Alright, so I originally started this fic with the intention of it being multiple drabbles consisting of prompts that were focused on Hermione and Voldemort or Hermione and Tom Riddle (Jr., if you didn't catch that). However, many people asked me if this could be made into a a full-length story instead and they presented me with some extremely interesting ideas to work with (thanks you, Redshadow43). I've decided to make this a full-length story, and I am posting this first chapter as a drabble in a new fic. This new fic _will be_ exclusively drabbles. Thanks for bearing with me, and I hope to have the next chapter of **ALBOTT **(hehe) posted soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Eek. Um, so, wow. Long time, no see guys. It's been since April. This is quite embarrassing. So, I'll just give you the chapter now and hope you don't kill me. Hopefully, I'll be updating more often now though (I know I always say that, but this time I sort of mean it).

Thanks to TwilightCrazyAssBitch, Redshadow43, rogue23gw, KatherinePierce93, Goth Princess Kyra, Lena8993, darkprince31, macymay201, JasmineRB, hateme101, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, AnimeOtakuBara, M3dUSa, Danish Fantasy Girl, Snapesbloodredneko, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABoo k, darkwinterrose, XxWithered and lovelessxX, LadyBookworm80, XxGAARA1494xX, Amortentia-Malfoy, sleepylittleme, The Overture, Caro09, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, whitehoneybee, Sagendorf24, vampirewishes, bookworm2009, Acid8burn, maryn90, Shubhs, randomfan17, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, and Eternally-Precious

hateme101: you'll have to wait and see ;)

macymay201: thanks

darkprince31: thank you! And I'll have to check out your work sometime

Redshadow43: haha thanks. Hopefully one day this fic will be as great as you

Cellar: thanks. And hopefully this lives up to your expectations I try to keep my characters in character

bella: me too

Glitter Poisoned My Blood: Hopefully this appeases you

Also, I changed my penname to dest-unknown (it was andiescandie before), just in case anyone is confused. This my username on most other sites as well, so I thought it would just be easier to change my fanfic name to this.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Before<em>

"Tom, please."

He ignored her, and kept walking.

"Tom. Please, just listen to me." The man, Tom, kept walking and she sighed; it was clear he wasn't turning around anytime soon.

"My Lord." She whispered, knowing that he would turn around this time.

The man slowly turned, his violently blood-red eyes caught on the girl. He walked back to his place by the fire (a large, stiff chair), and sat across from her. For a few moments, neither of them spoke, each warily eyeing the other.

The man said, "Speak." And so the woman did.

* * *

><p>"You have to know…where I was…it was a horrible time. More and more people were dying every day, the body counting adding up, and there was no place to hide. That was what first drove me to use the Time Turner."<p>

She was running. The trees surrounded her all looked the same, blocking her view, making it impossible to know where she was. She ran until it felt as though her lungs would burst free from her chest and splatter onto the hard-packed ground of dirt. And when her vision was starting to spot over, and she thought she would die of exhaustion and lack of oxygen, she saw the familiar stone gargoyles ahead.

Only now they were not standing tall and proud as they had done every other time she had come her; now they were lying on the ground, mostly in fragments. When the girl saw them she hesitated but determinedly moved forward, conscious that if she stopped now she would die.

Behind the remains of the stone gargoyles lay a spiraling staircase and the girl ran up it. At the top was a door which she pulled open swiftly. As soon as she was inside, she slammed it shut just as fast and pulled her wand out, nonverbally casting every charm and curse she knew to keep intruders- or, in this case, Death Eaters- out. Then, she systematically cast the same charms over all the windows.

Finally reassured that she was safe, the girl walked towards a portrait hanging on the wall. Depicted in it was an old man, sleeping. His glasses had fallen a little of his crooked nose, and his head was tilted to the side.

Apparently the girl, based on her actions, harbored no qualms about furiously strolling towards the portrait and pointing her wand at it. The end of the wand emitted a small shower of sparks and a blast, which woke the old man.

He looked over her haggard appearance grimly. "Ms. Granger. How pleasant to see you, though I wish it were under better circumstances." His bright blue eyes dimmed momentarily while speaking.

"Dumbledore." The girl nodded politely at her former Headmaster. "You know why I have come here."

"Yes, and I do wish you hadn't." The man looked at the girl, a little bit sadly. She stared back angrily.

"I had no choice," she responded stiffly.

"We all have a choice", he gently reminded her. Although the old man's words were meant to be kindly, the girl exploded upon hearing them.

"A choice? You think I had a choice in this matter? If it were up to me, none of this would even be happening! If it were my choice, Harry would still be alive, and Voldemort would be dead, and I wouldn't have to hide in this godforsaken castle, a place I once called my home, just to survive. And I'm barely even doing that! I have to scavenge food from the garbage just to be able to eat every day, and I still starve! My best friends are dead!" She now turned to Dumbledore, her face hysterical and tears running down her cheeks. "My best friends are dead, and I am alone. And I would do anything; give anything, just to change that."

Dumbledore peered at her and sighed heavily. "Very well."

While the girl looked on, partly curious, the man reached around his neck and pulled off a necklace. On its end was a tiny hourglass.

The girl reached her hand through the painting, and delicately plucked the thin chain from the old man's wrinkled hand. She withdrew her arm, her hand still tightly grasping the necklace, and placed it over her head, untangling it from a few bushy hairs.

As she turned the hourglass over and over, first her hands blurring, then her face and torso, legs, and finally her feet disappearing, Dumbledore whispered, "Be careful, Ms. Granger".

* * *

><p>The man sitting across from her cut in, his voice slow and deliberate. "Speak quickly, my dear. I have places to be and I would hate for you to be unable to finish your story in a timely fashion" Here he fingered his wand delicately, rolling the thin piece of wood between his fingers.<p>

The girl across from him stared back stonily, unperturbed. She blinked at him once. Tom's hands tightened and a scowl crossed his face momentarily, before his features formed themselves into a blank mask once again.

"You forget who you are dealing with, Tom. I'm not as easily scared as all of your followers."

With gritted teeth, Tom forced out, "My sincere apologies," making it clear that he was not actually all that sorry, "and would you please continue?"

Satisfied, the girl nodded before resuming her story.


End file.
